


Resonance

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angel Powers, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Graphic Violence, I’m running out of tags, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Prophetic Visions, Sam and Dean are Estranged, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel wakes with no memory of who he is or who he was. The one thing he knows is that something is after him, and he’ll be damned if it touches a hair on Sam Winchester’s head.





	Resonance

He could feel it seeping into his skin, running off his fingers. The metallic tang that meant blood and lots of it. Laughter overhead. A name being called into the cold, grayness of that world between consciousnesses by a voice he recognized but could have sworn he had never heard before.

“ _ Gabriel _ !”

~

He started awake. The world was white on white on white and his fingers were on  _ fire _ .

He swore, and the world came into focus. He was sitting up in what must have been a field in the middle of fucking nowhere; the snow came up to the point where he couldn’t see his shoes, and it was still falling at an alarming rate. His hands were red, and he found he couldn’t move them for shit. 

_ Fan-freaking-tastic _ . 

He was still, using all his mental fortitude to convince his fingers to move, his feet to move,  _ anything _ to move. He just needed to fucking  _ move _ . God, how long had he been out here? It was obvious he hadn’t intended to have an impromptu nap in a fucking blizzard as he was wearing jeans (soaked through) and a flimsy leather jacket.  _ What the hell _ . 

After a great deal of effort, he was finally able to gather himself to his feet. He pulled his arms closer to his chest, shivering as he faced down a stretch of nothing but white in every direction. He tried to swallow but his mouth wasn’t cooperating. God, he was going to die out here.

_ Pick a direction and fucking walk. _

He felt that voice like a pull from the pit of his stomach. It was strange like it was a part of him, mellowed by sleep. In the end he brushed it off as a symptom of hypothermia or some shit. 

And God was it cold. The snowflakes were like shards of glass digging into the skin of his face and neck, and he tucked his head against his chest as best he could as he began what would most likely be a very long walk. He kept his eyes trained on the snow beneath them and every step was the same. His feet were ice; he was honestly surprised he could move them at all. 

The cold seeped through his clothes, settling in his bones. His brain was tripping over itself, thoughts getting more and more muffled and jumbled. The snow beneath him was a cloud hovering miles above the earth. The cold had become searing heat to the point where he couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled at his jacket,but his fingers wouldn’t cooperate. He swore through nearly frozen lips. He wasn’t thinking straight and goddamnit he had to keep going. He was starving and exhausted and suddenly the white beneath him had become black. Asphalt.

He looked up just in time to see a car barreling down the icy road. It didn’t hit him, at least, he didn’t think it did. Either way his legs finally gave out, and he collapsed. He barely registered the pain of impact before everything dissolved into snowy, cloudy white and he was back to where he had started.

~

“Come on. Wake up!”

The voice was strangely familiar and it combed an unwelcome hand through his memories. He knew that voice, the slight tremor, the clean, lemony scent. If he could just  _ open his eyes _ . In the end though, he was just too tired and too cold, and the recognition faded.

“Damn it. Charlie, drive faster.” The voice was low but no where near calm.  _ Afraid. _

“We drive any faster, we’ll careen off the road.” This voice was obviously female where the first was decidedly male. She sounded strained.

He could hear the sound of the tires spinning against the pavement and the drone of the wind outside. All he wanted to do was sleep, but then there was a hand slapping his cheek, and he didn’t appreciate it. He managed to open his eyes a crack. The world was out of focus, but he heard a small breath of relief and he figured that was all that mattered.

“Good. Just stay awake. We’re almost there.” The voice was trembling with hope and who was he to let this person down. 

He blinked a couple of times, and the person hovering above him came into focus. He was young, late teens, early twenties. Hair that fell across his eyes just slightly. This kid was holding him, he realized, against his chest. He was warm.

“Almost there, Sam. Almost there.” It was the female voice again, and he turned his head away from the man above him, Sam, to the girl in the driver’s seat. He was met with a shock of red hair and the glance of wide eyes from the rear view mirror. Her hands were clutching the steering wheel like a lifeline, but upon seeing that his eyes were open, her grip visibly relaxed.

“What’s your name? Can you tell me?”

It took a minute for him to realize that Sam had asked him a question. He turned back to his nervous cuddle buddy and paused.

What was his name? He should remember it right? That was something that he definitely should remember. Something that should have been at the forefront of his mind but wasn’t.

“I don’t know,” were the first words he said to Sam, and he couldn’t help but think he should have said something different. Something far more memorable. Something that wouldn’t make Sam’s face fall the way it did. He must have frowned too because Sam quickly cut into his train of thought.

“It’s fine. It’s okay.” The look in Sam’s eyes said otherwise. “We’ll figure it out.”

God, he hoped so.

He was not sure how much longer he was in the car, but suddenly he was being carried out in someone’s arms. He was in and out of consciousness, drifting aimlessly. Whoever was carrying him was inexplicably warm, so he was less than pleased when he was set down on a sterile smelling bed and that warmth receded. He had the vague sense that he had begun to move, rolling along, although he had no idea how or to where. Raised voices came in and out; he was having trouble concentrating on any one thing for very long.

“...on the side of the road...just collapsed...”

“...severe hypothermia...long was he out there…”

Something was forced over his face and there was a sharp sting to his right arm. A bright flash against his eyelids. His body was so heavy. Why wouldn’t they just let him sleep? 

“Son, stay awake...need you to stay…”

Son _ ? I’m millennia older than you, you ignorant— _

“...stay… awake...stay…”

But it was too little too late. He had already drifted off again... 

~

...and he was drifting, drifting, drifting. So far he was positive he would never be able to find his way back to wherever he was supposed to be. He was lost in black empty, and for a split second, it was peaceful.

But there was that name again.

_ “Gabriel!” _

~

He came to slowly. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes just enough to be blinded by harsh, artificial light, a fluorescent light beating down on him mercilessly. He groaned and tried to shift away from the light but immediately hissed in pain. His body was sore as all hell. He felt stretched thin. Even his bones ached.

The light went out. 

“Sorry, should’ve known better.”

He was able to open his eyes again. The man from the car ride, Sam, was perched in a chair across the room, hand just falling away from the light switch. He managed a wan smile. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

That was when he registered the blinking lights and beeping sounds and sterile scent that could automatically be associated with a hospital room. There was an IV in his arm, but his body still felt like lead, cold and weak. When was the last time he’d eaten?

“Feel like shit,” he managed, his words slurring together.

Sam laughed, but it sounded forced. There were things about the kid he hadn’t noticed during the drive—the dark circles beneath Sam’s eyes, for one—but the longer he stared, the more he could feel the warmth and compassion that he gave off. It was strange. Like he knew him, but not just as acquaintances. It was like he knew Sam almost better than he knew himself. 

Except that was a very low standard as, at the moment, he couldn’t even remember his own fucking name.

_ But you do.  _

What—

_ It’s— _

“Gabriel.”

At first, he didn’t realize he’d said anything at all. It made his body feel even colder and more tired than it already was.

Sam shifted in his chair, eyes wide and quizzical. “What?”

He said it again, although he barely felt the words leave his mouth. “Gabriel. I think…” The words were becoming harder and harder to get out. “I think that’s my name. My name is…”

This time it wouldn’t come out at all, but it didn't matter because Sam finished for him.

“Gabriel.” 

It sounded right coming out of his mouth. Sam’s eyes were hidden in shadow as he leaned back in his chair away from the muted light of the window, but he smiled again, cheeks dimpling ever so slightly. It was a real smile. “Nice to meet you, Gabriel.”

“Back at ‘cha, Sammich,” The words slurred again. That cottony white feeling was returning, something he, Gabriel, had begun to associate with the onset of unconsciousness. But he didn’t  _ want _ to pass out again. He wanted to stay here with Sam, who he’d just met (if you could call nearly dying “just met”). He wanted to talk to him more.

But apparently that was simply not in the stars because Gabriel’s vision faded and this time he didn’t wake for a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as soon as possible. Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://warrenxpath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
